


Dancing the Year Away

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [7]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Saved by the bell, or rather, her boyfriend.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Kudos: 1





	Dancing the Year Away

Charity balls are an odd thing. Dancing is no longer part of these occasions. All night long, Jeanne greets and chat with rich and entitled individuals that she has to carefully manoeuver into considering contributing to the good of this world.

It is no small task.

 _Useless_ , Hao sneers in her mind’s eye.

 _Be careful_ , Tamao adds. She’s right: this place can be dangerous. These people barely remember that others aren’t their toys to push around and play with. But Jeanne is clad in an armor of silk and charisma and there is nothing she can’t face.

Contrary to Hao, she sincerely believes fundraising can work, specifically because she makes it work. Her power carries her voice well enough. She’s getting results, in places; hit lists, in others.

It is always exhausting, though, especially towards the end of these evenings. She’s listening patiently to a man of inscrutable age lecture her about the moral fiber of hardworking upper class scions, and daydreaming about throwing one such scion in the tournament and how they’d fare. That’s not nice; that’s not what she believes in. Still, sometimes, her mind wanders.

That’s when a hand finds her shoulder.

“My apologies,” comes a warm voice, “the lady is required elsewhere. You’ll do as she asks, yes?”

Jeanne blinks and discovers her boyfriend in a suit, his hair tied back, earrings and ambiguous shape wrapping him in comfortable nonbinary mist. Before her prospect can insist, he tugs her away.

Jeanne doesn’t need to look again to know he will. Hao walks them through the crowd, normally at first, and then in the space between breaths.

She arrives on a roof. The place is lit up with a thousand of fairies, little light sprites in all colors. Soft music is playing, something in French, something that says _we looked for the right thing, at the right time._

Jeanne feels her heart swell when she sees Tamao. In a dress a little less sophisticated but just as pretty, with a touch of makeup and an inviting smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Hao brings her hand to his lips. “Would you let us have this dance?”


End file.
